


Dragon Sickness

by TheFeelz



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeelz/pseuds/TheFeelz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Thoirn has fallen under Dragon Sickness,he finds out Bilbo has the Arekenstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here and walk away......I regret Nothing!

It was the gold.All that Thorin could think about, all that he cared about. Ever since they arrived in Erebor Thoirn began loosing himself to the the sickness. At first, everyone thought it would pass until he found the Arekenstone. Then days passed, then weeks, then months with no sign of the stone. Thorin grew worse, abandoning sleep and even  forgetting to eat. The company didn't have it any easier. Throin would  send them to the gold room to search for hours.When they complained, Throin put them back into their place. One night in particular,Dwalin attempted to speak against the king but ended up with a sharp piece of metal in his arm instead. Everyone suffered but perhaps Bilbo the most. He had found the Arekenstone the first day when he confronted Smaug. At first he was going to give it to Throin, he thought of how happy it would make the troubled Dwarf, but then Thorin changed so drastically.

    Like most nights after the company  retreated to their sleeping quarters, Bilbo sat down at the stair case staring down at the sickened Dwarf,  frantically searched through the piles of gold. Bilbo's hands rested inside the his coat pocket gripping the smooth stone that rested inside of it.

"Thorin, it's rather late." Bilbo called, his voice raspy from the lack of speaking through out the day. Thorin growled, kicking a golden plate down the pile of gold he stood on.

"I do not care, Halfling." Thorin spat, turning to face Bilbo. His eyes were drained,lost in a cloud of dark blue.  Bilbo swallowed nervously as they made eye contact. 

He smiled faintly."Balin made up a nice bed for you. He used the fabric we purchased at lake town--"

"Get to the point!" Thorin snapped, his voice echoing through the halls.  Bilbo took in a deep breath as he continued. 

"I'm really worried about you."He breathed, barely audible in the massive room.  Thorin huffed and rolled his eyes as he turned  to return to his searching.  Bilbo groaned to himself, hanging his head down in defeat. 

"Come." Thorin croaked Turing back to face the Hobbit. "Come make yourself useful and help me search."

Bilbo's ears perked as he lifted his head again. Rarely did he ever labor in the pile, He normally sat next to the king watching his friends dig through the rubble. He stood and quickly hobbled down the stairs into the pile. The cold gold chilled his feet as he eased his way in, walking cautiously to the King. Thorin watched him, eyeing down the hobbit until he stood in front of him. Up close Bilbo could see Thorin's tired eyes better than before. Dark rims dimming those once passionate eyes he'd grown to know.

"Search this area, I  will start a new search east of here." Thorin planned heading out past Bilbo.

"The stone isn't _that_ important." Bilbo spoke, daring to say what he'd wanted to say for so long.  It was true. Bilbo has had the Arekenstone in his presence for months now. At night when he could sneak off, He'd study the stone. Rubbing its smooth surface against its hands, observing the pale blue light it put off, even giving it a firm squeeze in hope that it could grant wishes,make him taller, something! But the stone did nothing but sit in his hands and shine.  Throin came to a halt.

"Not important?The heir loom to my people is not ' _important'_  ?! Hold your tongue Halfling, you will not speak ill of my birth right." Thorin snapped, twisting around to glare at Bilbo.

"It is just a stone Thorin, A Stone, it has nothing but it's pale blue light to offer. Can't you see everyone's worried about you?!" Bilbo snapped, raising his voice to challenge the King.There was a pause between the two, a moment of thought.

"Wait." Thorin questioned tilting his head. Bilbo swallowed. "You just described, the Arekenstone." Thorin said stepping closer, the gold crushing underneath his heavy boots.

"N-no I didn't" Bilbo squeaked taking a step back. Fear kicked in suddenly taking over his being.

"Yes,how would you know the color it gleams unless u have seen it!" Thorin roared closing the distance between the two.

"It's not important." Bilbo protested weakly,avoiding any eye contact. His figures went  cold as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the stone. Thorin's eyes widen as it beheld the beauty of the Arekenstone. The world around Bilbo spun as a sudden force knocked him into the pile of coins beside him.

"TRADER!"He heard Thorin growl above him. It was then he realized he has been struck. His cheek and teeth burn and ached as it begin to swell.

"I should have never trusted a shire rat in the first place!"

The breath was yet again knocked from Bilbo as Thorin landed a kick into his side. He coughing in pain. "Thorin wait!" Bilbo pleaded to no avail. This wasn't Thorin, no it was the dragon sickness turning Thorin into a darker version of himself. Thorin would have never hurt anyone he cared for not in a million years.

"You took something from me,something precious." Thorin growled dropping to his knees in front of the frightened Hobbit. Bilbo curled away from him but was yanked back violently by his hair. 

"You took it for your own,and I shall take what belongs to you." Thorin hissed tossing Bilbo back down on the pile of treasure,coins splashed ever with way.He hovered over him ripping at Bilbo's jacket and shirt until they were no longer covering him. 

"What are you doing,stop it!!!"Bilbo cried horrified as Thorin started at his trousers. Fighting served him no good as he found himself stripped completely. 

"Lie still!" Thorin commanded picking him up and tossing him back down on his stomach.

"Thorin it's just a rock!" Bilbo shouted hoping to catch the attention of the company taking refuge in the far halls. Thorin unlaced his own trousers and reviled his already hard prick.Fear didn't kick in until Bilbo felt Thorin's member  push past his cheeks and up against his hole. It would hurt, rip though him. He wasn't properly stretched or even willing. Thorin could have had him at any time if he'd asked. Bilbo would have been more than willing to surrender himself to the king, anywhere at anytime but not here like this. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face into the gold as Thorin pushed in.

Bilbo wasn't aware of how loud he shouted until his echo bounced about the room and back to him. He could feel himself tearing as Thorin's length tunneled through him. He opened his mouth to beg Thorin to stop,to ease the fiery pain coursing though him but all he could muster were weak whimpers and shouts of pain. It seemed to go on forever, Thorin mercilessly pounding into him,seemingly ripping him apart with every thrust until Thorin finally released inside of him.It burned as it filled him. Thorin sat back on his heels panting as he took in the sight below him, he smiled. Seeing Bilbo so broken, laid out helplessly, his seed leaking from his hole. It sparked something inside of him. A deep need to break him more.

"This is how you will remain,laid out in front of me. You are _my_   treasure now, apart of this room." Thorin said standing up and picking up the Arekenstone. He smiled at it holding it up like a prize. Its blue light illuminating the kings twisted smile.

"Finally." He proclaimed not noticing the group of Dwarfs piling in horror at the entrance of the room. Their eyes darting from Bilbo's crumpled nude body laying motionless in the pile of gold then up to Thorin holding up the stone.

"Finally, I am king."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys I had to do it >_


End file.
